real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Reveal: Episode 1
THE BIG REVEAL: EPISODE 1 Welcome to the Big Reveal of the 42th season of Survivor, the Finalists vs. Favorites vs. Flops season everyone is waiting for! Today is the first day we're gonna announce the contestants that have made the cut to play the game. This is an exciting moment because we're gonna announce 4 finalists, 4 favorites AND 4 flops! Without further ado, let's go! We're starting with the flops. The first contestant that made the cut... . . . . . . . . TOBIAS! With 14 votes, Tobias has made the cut. Not only did he receive an incredible high amount of votes, he is also one of the few flops that received votes from almost every voter. In his original season, Tobias got underestimated by the other players in the cast. He was an early boot and showed that he had much more to offer than he could. This season will be his second chance and he's in it to win it! . . . . . Next up we have... . . . . . . . . TATIANNA! With also 14 votes, Tatianna is the first female to have made the cast of season 42! Tatianna is known for being the first player to play two idols at one tribal council, also being a crucial help to victory for three-time winner Pamela in her original season. Tatianna returned in Blood vs. Water where her legacy cost her the game, causing her to be the second boot of the season. Tatianna is back to play hard, especially since she's the highest scoring female in the flops category with 14 votes. . . . . . Next up we have, with also 14 votes... . . . . . . . . . . . KJELT! Another favorite is back to compete again! This season we want to see game changers, right? Kjelt was one in his original season where he tried to change up the game, vote out one of his allies and come out on top. This worked better in his head, rather than in the actual game cause it backfired and sent him packing. For sure a hard-worker and a real game player. You voted a lot for him, now it's time to see what he will bring to the table! . . . . . And for now the last flop that has made the cut for now... . . . . . . . . . . . LARA! Lara was a tough cookie back in the day, and she still is. One of the most robbed contestants in the history of Survivor due to the accusation of having an idol and being exposed as the ringleader of her alliance, Lara made the jury but was left out short on merge. After 38 seasons, Lara is back to play the game again. It's been a long time but one thing is for sure; Lara is ready to shake up the game again. So the first four are here! We have eight more to go. It's time to head to the favorites now. And let me warn you already, some of these will be a shock! . . . . . The first favorite to return to the game is... . . . . . . . . . . . JAKEY! History is being made because we got our first five-time player! Jakey has competed on Survivor Spain, Heroes vs. Villains, Evolution and Legends. And now he's back for a fifth time, being the first one to play Survivor five times. Will he be the only five-time player for now? That remains a question. Jakey is known for being one of the most beloved heroes in the series and therefor you, of course, voted him to return. Even though he's a five-time player, we're sure Jakey gets far because let's be honest... he always goes far! . . . . Speaking about Legends... why shouldn't we just reveal the other Legends player? . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . XING LI! A big fan-favorite right here! With 11 votes, Xing Li is back again for her third season. Xing Li is most memorable for her iconic storyline in Mayotte and her interesting storyline in Legends. In both seasons she played in, Xing Li delivered a lot. She's not one of the most loved contestants for just being named Xing Li. She is a big game player, an iconic personality and best of all... she is entertaining! With Xing Li present in the season, you know you're in for a fun ride. . . Next up we have... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ELIZABETH! The queen of starting rivalries every tribe she's in and causing her rivals to go home is back again. Elizabeth is back again to play her hardest. As one of old-school ballot members, Elizabeth is ready to show that where she came from caused her to be this strong. Back in South Korea she was already a giant threat but after Ameliorate it got confirmed Elizabeth is not one to fuck with. One thing is for sure now; Elizabeth will show us once again a big rivalry with someone! . . And now the last favorite... . . . . . . . With 10 votes, barely making it into the cast... . . . . . . . . . . . SHAWN! Welcome back to Shawn! Playing in one of the most loved seasons, Guatemala, Shawn was a big threat during the game. He formed alliances, made moves and was in the bottom two at many tribal councils. Shawn's road was a rocky one but yet he made it really far. That's why Shawn is a favorite because he is what many people tried to be and now he's here to show us he can do it again and win. . . . We have announced 4 flops and 4 favorites now. It's time to reveal the last 4 contestants for tonight, the 4 finalists... . . . . The first finalist that made it into the game is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . LEON! Sometimes the runner-up is better than the winner and in Leon's season, lots of people thought that was the case. Leon played a strong balanced game in his original season and had many people on his side. However, his dominance rubbed people the wrong way and the title of Sole Survivor was given to his opponent, Louise, in a one-vote-difference final tribal council. Leon is back to show he should've won his first season because whatever he does, he will make sure he wins. . . Next up... we have... . . . . . . . . . . . . . DANA! The first former winner to have made the cast! In her original season, Survivor: Spain, Dana was an dominant female social expert who, alongside her best friend Eliza, ruled most of the game. She won the title of Sole Survivor and was crowned as one of the best winners of (for a long time) the best season of Survivor. She returned for Heroes vs. Villains where she once again played a big game. This time she couldn't win it, but she came far. Dana knows how to play the game, how to get far and to win. So we know that the game is officially on with Dana on the cast... . . . Now it's time to reveal the last two finalists. They're both winners, they've both won over the jury with a large margin and have been respected by lots of fans. Another fun fact is that the male winner has won the male finalists ballot and the female winner won the female finalists ballot. . . . Starting with the male winner, winning the male finalists ballot with 15 votes... . . . . . . . . . . . . . TOMMY! Med-evacuated in his original season, Tommy won over the hearts of many Survivor fans. He returned for Blood vs. Water and showed everyone what kind of game changer he is. Dominant in a positive way, playing under the radar and liked by everyone... Tommy was in it to win it. And he won it! Tommy is a big respected player so it's not a surprise he won the finalists ballot in the male category. . . . . And last but not least... the female winner of the finalists ballot, also receiving 15 votes... . . . . . . . . . . . . . MANUELLA! Being the winner of one of the most hyped seasons, Survivor: Guatemala, Manuella is for sure a deserved winner for the finalists ballot. Manuella was a strong force in the game, not scared to open her mouth at the right moment and playing the game of Survivor as hard as she can. Manuella is back, after lots of fans begged her to play again, and is ready to vote out her opponents with a slight smile on her face. Manuella is ready to end lives and add another victory to her name. . . . And that's it! The first 12 contestants have been announced. Are you ready for the next announcement? Because we're also revealing the tribe colors!